1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of labels for labeling containers, preferably cylindrical containers and to containers which are provided with such labels. In addition, the present invention relates to such labels having at least one removable tag and an attachment means for detachably attaching the removable tag. In particular, the present invention is directed to such labels with a base part having a first adhesive layer on its bottom side, and an overlapping part which at least partially covers the base part when the label is placed on the container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Labels of this general type are known in the art, for example, as shown in European patent EP 0 463 193 B1. Such labels are used to label containers which are used predominantly to contain medicine. The self-adhesive removable tag or tags contain information regarding the contents of the container. The self-adhesive removable tag or tags can be removed and be pasted onto a record documentation so that information about the contents of the container is transferred into the record without the danger of confusion or error such as misidentification of the contents.
In medical applications, it has become increasingly necessary to make available extensive information regarding the contents of the container directly on the label of small containers. Removable tags, of which there are generally at least two tags provided, usually simply provide an expiration date and a batch number. Despite the fact that comparatively small amount of information is provided on the tag, the size of the individual tag must still be minimized to enable convenient handling of the tag (i.e. to allow easy separation of the self-adhesive tag and pasting onto a record document). However, since these tags are generally machine printed by the drug manufacturer shortly before placing the label on the container, the tags must have a size which will allow a certain amount of fault tolerance in the placement of the print (i.e. allow minor misplacement of the print). In addition, drug manufacturers have recently increasingly demanded labels which have not only two, but three or more removable tags. All of these requirements results in most of the jacket surface of small containers being easily covered by the tags so that hardly any space is available to provide other medically important information.